


Lost Children

by WroughtBetwixt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, Animal Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, Mind Meld, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Antagonist, Parent Death, Past, Possession, Pre-Canon, Sympathetic Villain, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is, at his core, alone. Motherless, separate from those around him, and slowly going insane from the darkness in his heart. Of all the people, the nogitsune can relate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Children

By the time the nogitsune had noticed she and her kit had wandered into enemy lands, it was too late. Lightning seemed to pour from the ground as a blindingly gold kitsune stood over the kit’s mother, muzzle soaked in blood and eyes blazing with a fury the kit had never seen before. The flashes of white-hot energy reflected off the raven coat of his mother, the same dark color of his coat; she was too still, and he knew before he could even smell the charred flesh that she was dead. The monster had taken her.  
  
The kit swallowed, lowering himself to the ground and trying to move backwards into the shadowed forest. “Please. Don’t...”  
  
“Go. You are nothing to me, trespasser,” the female fox spat. Electricity crackled off her nine tails as she lashed them through the air. “Run, and I may spare you.”  
  
 _You are nothing to me._  
  
 _You are nothing._  
  
 _Nothing..._  
  
Courage fled him; he dashed into the shadows, alone, and he ran. Ran, ran and ran. He kept running, the days turning into years, until he heard whispers inside his mind. The boy’s thoughts were a lure, and the nogitsune found himself ensnared. His darkness, his inner chaos, was intoxicating. The boy walked among wolves-- like a wounded rabbit in a circle of predators, vulnerable and scared-- but he always stood apart. Included, but never belonging. Lonely. And in a world of kitsune that controlled fire, water, earth, and even lifeforce itself, the nogitsune... the void, nothingness... felt like, perhaps, he was looking into a very human mirror. He circled closer, curious, and he listened. Waited.

The boy would lay awake some nights, whispering to the shadows; it was one of those nights that the nogitsune dared to approach, slipping through the blackness and whispering back. The boy resisted at first, as all humans do. But all too soon he gave in and the nogitsune slid into the boy's bed, nestling his muzzle against the boy’s ear, curling his claws and tails around the boy’s body. They were lost children, and who could blame them for finding a home in each other? They fit together so perfectly, the two of them; oh, how the human sang at the fox's touch. The nogitsune's claws cradled the boy's mind and soul just right, and the boy opened up under him like dry, cracked earth drinking up rain. Their minds brushed against each other, night after night, until neither was sure where one of them stopped and the other began.

But they didn't need to know. Their stories were the same. Their whispers were echoes.  
  
“Everyone leaves me. Like my mother left me.”  
  
 _“We won’t leave you. We won't have to be alone, ever again.”_  
  
“But I’m nothing. Nothing.” _  
_

_"You're not nothing. You're mine."  
_


End file.
